(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separate type water heater, more particularly to a water heater in which a burning device and a control device are separately disposed in separate housings and are connected via piping so that, in use, the control device is disposed indoors whereas the burning device is installed outdoors to permit easy operation and prevent possible accidents due to generation of carbon monoxide.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional water heater is provided with a housing with piping and cock disposed therein to connect to a gas source. The cock is connected to an ignition unit, which has a burner provided thereon. The burner has a water tank disposed thereon. A coiled pipe is disposed to surround the surface of the water tank. Two ends of the coiled pipe are respectively connected to cold and hot water pipes. The water tank further has a heat exchanger disposed thereon. The heat exchange is provided with a discharge port. The burner is ignited by means of the ignition unit to heat the water in the coiled pipe of the water tank. The waste gas after gas burning is discharged via the discharge port. However, since all the components of the conventional water heat are disposed in the same housing, if the user installed the water heater indoors for facilitation of use during winter times, carbon monoxide generated during gas burning may stay indoors and may cause fatal accidents. If the water heater is installed outdoors, although the problem of carbon monoxide intoxication may be eliminated, use is not convenient. Furthermore, in the conventional water heater, since the waste gas is discharged to the ceiling, it will stain the ceiling, and the discharge is not smooth.